Flashbacks en año nuevo
by SIdney-blue
Summary: La diosa de la caza estaba lista para la dichosa celebración mortal, pero no para pensar y recibir la visita de su adorado hermano. — ¡Una bomba! ¿En serio? ¡Apolo!—gritó furiosa Artemisa. Este fic participa en el intercambio de regalos navideños del foro "El Monte Olimpo". Regalo para: ¡Beamish!


**Disclaimer:** me estoy basando en las personalidades y otros detalles que Rick Riordan creó y se imaginó de los dioses griegos, así que, personalidades, personajes y ambientes que reconozcan y aquí aparezcan, pertenecen a él.

Este fic ha sido creado para el **"Intercambio de Regalos Navideños"** del foro_ **"El Monte Olimpo"**_

* * *

><p>Para mi Amigo o Amiga invisible.<em><strong> ¡Beamish!<strong>_

**Primero que nada, ¡Feliz año nuevo! espero que hayas pasado unas excelentes navidades, y que éste año sea de muchas cosas buenas para ti. Espero que te agrade tu regalo, se que no es lo que esperabas, o así lo creo yo, pero sin embargo hice todo lo que pude, con mucho cariño, y esfuerzo, aunque no te conozco intenté hacer lo mejor posible tus peticiones realidad. Bueno, el tiempo me alcanzo fue para escribir una sola;quisiera además agradecerte porque escribiendo esto para ti, tuve que investigar mucho,releer, buscar mucho más acerca de mitología y pude apreciar y enamorarme muchísimo de ciertos personajes y fue súper divertido para mi. Sin más, disfruta ****éste desastre que yo llamo fic.**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Las fiestas mortales nunca le habían agradado, acción de gracias, cumpleaños, aniversarios...navidad, ¿año nuevo?<p>

Era invierno, su estación, por no decir también su color: blanco. Sin embargo, ver a sus cazadoras riendo y cargando regalos le era reconfortante.

De pie desde una colina, al frente del improvisado campamento, Artemisa sonreía. Faltaba poco para la media noche, las cazadoras se agitaban llevando y buscando copas. ¿Por qué era tan importante celebrar un nuevo año, si eran de cierta forma inmortales? Pero ella había accedido a aquello, en vista de que su lugarteniente, Thalia—sorpresivamente—se había unido a esa celebración.

Suspiró. Justo cuando iba a acercarse a sus chicas, algo, más bien, alguien, detuvo su paso.

— ¡Hermanita!

Artemisa se giró hacia el dueño de la melodiosa e irritante (para ella) voz. Apolo, su hermano gemelo, se encontraba sonriendo al frente de ella. Era extraño verle vestido con: bufanda, abrigo, y un gracioso gorro de orejeras anaranjado, dado a que normalmente él vestía una sencilla playera y lentes de sol, y aquello ya no era normal, su hermano era el dios del sol, siempre estaba...Caliente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? y no me digas hermanita— dijo la diosa de la caza, mirando tenazmente a su hermano.

— ¡Pero si yo nací primero!—contraatacó el hermano de Artemisa, mientras ella fruncía el ceño.

— ¡Somos gemelos! además, tu no naciste primero, yo lo hi...—Artemisa se detuvo, hablar aquello con Apolo era una gran pérdida de tiempo— ¿Sabes qué? olvídalo y contéstame.

Apolo sonrió triunfante, de pronto sacó de hasta ahora Zeus sabe dónde, un regalo. Artemisa examinó la cajita muy bien adornada que su hermano tenía sobre sus manos.

—Es tuyo—ofreció él, extendiéndole la caja —Vamos, no vas a explotar como la última vez—agregó ahogando una risa.

Artemisa quiso reclamar que aquello no era cierto, pero se concentró demasiado en aquel obsequio. Lo tomó, ninguno de los dioses celebraba aquellas fechas, y la víspera de navidad ya había pasado. ¿Un regalo en año nuevo?

— ¿Que se supone que...?—la pregunta murió en sus labios cuando sintió una brisa cálida, Apolo se había ido. ¡Iba a matarlo! Seguro era otra de sus bromas, porque sí, ella había explotado la última vez que su hermano le había regalado algo, pero juró que lo negaría y que nadie, mucho menos sus cazadoras se enterarían.

Observó de nuevo hacía las tiendas de campaña y el sitio donde las chicas se encontraban, esta vez jugaban lanzándose uvas, Artemisa se imaginó que tendría problemas con Dionisio, pero no le importó, así que se alejó un poco más y decidida desató el lazo de la caja.

Baratijas. Puros objetos que a simple vista eran eso, cosas viejas. Estuvo a punto de tirar la caja, pero se fijó bien en todas las baratijas y las reconoció, lamentablemente.

_La punta de una flecha de oro_, torció la boca, ¿por qué Apolo quería que ella conservara eso? su mente empezó a recordar aquella flecha.

— ¡Artemisa hizo trampa!—Había gritado una versión muy infantil de Apolo, viendo acusadoramente a su hermana.

—Yo no hice trampa, ¡tú perdiste!—se defendió aquella vez Artemisa.

— ¡Papi!—ambos niños dioses bramaron.

El salón de tronos se hallaba vacío, salvo por ellos nada más, y su padre. Zeus estaba sentado en su respectivo trono. Volvió su vista hacia ellos.

—Voy a reconsiderar esto de engañar a Hera—gruñó por lo bajo — ¿Que ocurre niños? ¡No pueden gritar aquí a dentro!

—Apolo no quiere aceptar que le gané—dijo Artemisa cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Porque no ganaste!—reclamó el pequeño dios de la poesía.

— Sí. ¡Yo gané!

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Que no!—gritó enojado Apolo.

—Sí, dijiste que el que disparara más alto al trono de madrastra ganaba, y yo lo hice—concluyó con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Su padre no había intervenido en aquella pelea, pero Artemisa creyó haber visto a su padre ponerse blanco. Zeus carraspeó.

— ¡Basta! ¿Qué hicieron con el trono de Hera?—un muy enojado Zeus había gritado.

Ambos niños se miraron y agacharon la cabeza.

—Espero una respuesta—exigía su padre. Apolo parecía que iba hablar pero un grito desgarrador lo interrumpió. Los tres habían girado hacia un lado, encontrándose con una Hera llena de flechas en sus brazos y trasero.

— ¡Zeus!—gritó Hera histérica se quedaba corto— ¡Ustedes!—observó de forma inhumana a los gemelos.

— ¿Sabes algo padre? Mi hermanita no hizo trampa, ella si ganó—habló Apolo sonriendo inocentemente, para luego echarse a correr fuera de la sala.

Artemisa había abierto grandemente sus ojos plateados y observó su carcaj de flechas medio vacío.

—Traidor—gritó. Pero ya era demasiado tarde la furia de ambos dioses estaba sobre ella. Si salía viva, iba a matar a Apolo.

De vuelta a la realidad Artemisa siguió sacando cosas de la caja, se sorprendió al encontrar la mitad de un dólar de arena, era característico entre las náyades y ninfas del mar, pescadores y adoradores de Poseidón, pero a su memoria vino rápidamente todo lo referente a ese dólar.

— Ares...No quiero ir—la versión más joven y madura de Artemisa rezongaba viendo a su hermano moviendo muchos paquetes, éste parecía estar buscando algo.

—¿Que hace esto?—había preguntado Apolo agitando lo que parecía ser unas lanzas, mientras estaba de pie arriba de una caja gigante, cuya etiqueta rezaba No pararse arriba—¡Puagh! no sirve para flauta—confesó el rubio dios escupiendo.

Ares se giró hacia él y le vio alarmado.

— ¡Apolo, suelta eso!—y más rápido que una de sus flechas, Artemisa vio a Ares corriendo para quitarle su lanza al idiota de su hermano gemelo.

—Artemisa—Llamó Ares su atención—Padre me dejó a cargo de ustedes, al final del día los llevaré con su madre, Leto. Era yo, o la aburrida de Atenea

Ella sólo pudo abrir sus grandes ojos y su expresión decía algo como "¿en serio?", Artemisa adoraba a su hermana Atenea.

— ¿A dónde iremos?—quiso preguntar Apolo. Los ojos de Ares brillaron.

— Esparta. Nos divertiremos en grande.

— ¡Sí! Me veré asombroso bajo yo mismo, ¿entiendes? el sol, relevaré a Helios, ya verás—habló con aires de suficiencia el pequeño Apolo. Éste provocó la mirada confusa de sus otros dos hermanos.

Después de un rato, ya se hallaban en Esparta. Ares les había llevado a un sitio bastante peculiar.

— ¡Carreras de carros, sangrientas!—aulló el dios de la guerra lanzándoles el bastón. Los gemelos tragaron ruidosamente saliva.

— ¿Sangrientas?

—Claro. Es lo mejor

A su al rededor muchos mortales sudados y otros ebrios, gritaban, bebían y se empujaban por estar más cerca de la pista.

—Quédense aquí, iré a buscarnos un carro con caballos. Tengan las lanzas—les había indicado Ares y sin más ser marchó gradas abajo.

El pequeño dios de la poesía, y el sol—según él, ya que el puesto seguía siendo para eso momento de Helios—se movía por toda la fila de gradas vacías (afortunadamente) tratando de descubrir qué hacer con las lanzas de combate mortal de Ares.

—Oye, oye. Quieto ahí, hermano—le ordenó Artemisa, provocando que Apolo frenara en seco.

—Mientras Ares busca el carro y caballos y eso. Exploremos, a ti te gusta explorar, y esta cosa rara hay que probarla.

_Más respeto, brillitos._ Había dicho una voz, proveniente de la lanza.

Apolo gritó asustado y corrió tras su hermana y la abrazó. La lanza cayó al piso. Provocando que la misma gritara casi igual que Apolo.

— ¡Apolo! ¡Suéltame!—pidió en ese momento una ahogada Artemisa.

— ¡No!—gimió el chico aferrándose aún más a su hermana— ¡Eso es antinatural!...

— ¡Somos dioses!

El recuerdo de Artemisa había sido interrumpido por la llamada de una de sus cazadoras.

—Mi señora, ya es año nuevo, ¡Venga a celebrar!—le gritaron desde debajo de la colina.

Artemisa las miró y les sonrió, acto seguido se dirigió hasta ellas, bueno, no sin antes dejar la caja arriba de una roca para que no cayera colina abajo.

* * *

><p>La luna se alzaba sobre las cazadoras y Artemisa; se abrazaban entre todas, y celebraban el año nuevo. Desde la colina donde se hallaba hacía ya unos minutos Artemisa, estaba de pie observándolas, Apolo.<p>

Odiaba seguir a su hermana, en realidad, amaba pasar tiempo con ella, pero tenía la ligera sospecha que su hermana no sentía lo mismo, aunque él siguiera siendo asombroso. Ya que sus planes con su ahora compadre, Hermes, se habían cancelado, se preguntó: _¿Por qué no hacerle un regalo a mi hermanita_,_con todos los recuerdos que marcaron su infancia y adolescencia?_

¿A poco él no era genial? Y bueno, puede que Artemisa se hallara al final una sorpresa, cortesía de su brillante mente y sus otros hermanos, Hermes y Hefesto.

Rió maliciosamente al ver la caja destapada en el suelo y junto a ella un pedazo de flecha dorado y un pedazo de dólar de arena.

—Que lenta Artemisa, a éste paso no lograrás verlos todos—dijo para sí sentándose en la roca donde yacía el obsequio

Sin embargo se acercó más a los objetos, la verdad es que a él también le hacían gracia, especialmente aquel dólar. Recordaba perfectamente como había vendido la lanza de Ares a unos pescadores en los confines de Esparta, por ser él genial ¡eh!, no por miedoso. Lo que había sucedido después es que él y Artemisa habían recorrido toda Esparta en su busca, pero no lo encontraron, y cuando Ares se enteró...No sucedieron cosas agradables.

De cualquier manera, tomó en sus manos otra cosa que había dentro de la caja. Una corona de laureles, Raro, pero cierto, el último recuerdo de una de sus pasiones juveniles, Natasha, ex, pero súper ex...ex-cazadora de Artemisa, que rompió su voto y por consecuencia fue un ciervo. Lamentable para el dios de la poesía y la medicina, ya que en el amor, era muy, pero muy desdichado

—Nunca Aprenderás

Apolo sonrió ante la llegada de su hermana.

—No debí incluir esto—dijo señalando la corona— ¿No deberías celebrar con tus chicas?

Artemisa volvió su vista de nuevo al campamento, y luego a Apolo.

—Estarán bien.

Un silencio sepulcral abordó aquella colina, mientras abajo con las cazadoras se podía oír los gritos, y celebraciones.

—Sigo sin entender, ¿por qué me diste todas estas cosas?—rompió el silencio Artemisa.

Apolo se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que...porque no te volveré a ver hasta el siguiente solsticio, lo cual debe ser malo para ti, yo sigo siendo genial—Artemisa rodó los ojos, pero Apolo la ignoró y continuó con su discurso— y...Para recordar los viejos tiempos.

Apolo desvió su mirada, de los penetrantes ojos platinados de su hermana, el piso con toda su grama cubierta de blanco era más interesante. Lo que no se esperaba es que Artemisa, se sentara en la roca junto a él.

—No recuerdo esto—habló en voz baja su hermana, sostenido algo parecido a una pelota que también estaba en la caja.

—Una de las tantas veces que te gané—dijo con aires de suficiencia Apolo.

—Ese es el problema Apolo. Todo para ti es una puñetera competencia—rodó los ojos la diosa. Él rió descaradamente y se apresuró a añadir otra cosa.

—Falta algo, el objeto más importante—Apolo se desató la bufanda, debajo de esta, justamente alrededor de su cuello, un collar con un pequeño dije plateado.

Artemisa le miró incrédula.

—Fue hace eones...

Apolo lo sabía, pero ese día no lo olvidaría...Era imposible.

La imagen de sí mismo llegó a su mente; de rodillas en el césped, al lado de un inmenso roble y de él, Jacinto. La tristeza inundaba sus ojos, el sol calentaba más sobre ellos de repente, ¡Y él era Apolo! pero era casi imposible lo que estaba sucediendo, era su culpa. Si, su culpa. Si tan sólo ellos no fueran jugado con ese disco volador ese día en el parque. Él pensaba en un color: morado, ese color tan oscuro y que hacía alusión al dulce de las uvas, los labios de Jacinto emanaban ese sabor.

Lo extrañaría, más que eso, se había acostumbrado a su compañía y calidez. Céfiro pagaría por eso. Apolo trataba de contener las lágrimas, una sola resbaló por su mejilla y por consiguiente sobre el dorado cabello del príncipe espartano, Jacinto. Por un momento Apolo no supo cómo pasó, en sus brazos el cuerpo de su amado príncipe se disolvió y creció una flor delicada de pétalos morados. Ya hablaría con Deméter de eso. Aunque, le pareció lo mejor, su amor perduraría en las raíces de la tierra, y no importaría el tiempo, crecería con la elegancia y dulzura de la flor. Observando la flor no se pudo contener más. Lloró, como nunca antes lo había hecho. El Olimpo entero podía caerse pero él no quería moverse de allí. Unos pasos firmes se habían detenido junto a él.

—Hoy no, hermanita—con un hilo de voz habló sin ni siquiera ver a la que según él era su hermana. Y era un hecho Artemisa se hallaba allí.

—Atenea me dijo que estabas aquí—dijo Artemisa. Cosa que confundió a Apolo ¿Cómo Atenea sabía eso?

—Apolo, no hace falta que ocultes nada. Lo sé—Continuaba hablando Artemisa posando su mano sobre los hombros de su hermano—Es inevitable, doloroso, el amor, claro, por eso juré ser una diosa virgen, no quiero estar destinada a sufrir. Entiendo que nunca puedas superarlo, pero no cambiarás nada en ese estado.

— ¿Por qué me dices todo eso?—preguntó

—Eres mi hermano. Molesto y...—Su voz se apagó al ver la mirada de Apolo—Es mejor que andes por ahí cantando tus haikus que así.

—No es fácil.

—Nada lo es—ella concordó. Apolo vio como Artemisa tomaba una de sus flechas y de la misma desenrollaba un amuleto que yacía en la punta.

— ¿Que se supone que es eso?

Artemisa lo miró mal. Supo que tendría más cuidado con lo que preguntara.

—Lo obtuve con mis cazadoras, una misión peligrosa, sacrificamos mucho.

—Pero...

—Es tuyo. Como recuerdo que el dolor sirve para hacerte más fuerte...

—No puedo, digo por más genial que pueda lucirlo, no puedo, después de lo que pasó con Orión...—cada vez más se le dificultaba hablar.

— ¿Sabes? después de tanto, no te culpo—y con esas palabras firmes y claras, como sólo Artemisa podía ser, le puso el collar al rededor del cuello y se fue.

No supo que hacer, se quedó inmóvil, sosteniendo la flor de Jacinto.

— ¡Apolo! ¡Reacciona!

La voz de la actual Artemisa le hizo reaccionar. Estaba de noche, y parecía ser tiempo de fiesta. Hacía frío, Apolo se dio cuenta que seguían en aquella colina, mientras abajo las cazadoras celebraban el nuevo año.

—Veo que lo conservaste— dijo Artemisa.

—Sí, lo llevo desde ese día—se limitó a contestar. El silencio los inundó de nuevo. Artemisa suspiró.

—Los mortales celebran otro año, y bueno, nos queda una eternidad a nosotros, gracias por recordarme lo insoportable que eres...

Apolo se puso de pie.

—Me quedó claro. Tus cazadoras deben estar esperando. Buen viaje, Y...puedes quedarte con la caja—estaba dispuesto a marcharse hasta que...

— ¡Apolo!—le llamó Artemisa— ¡Espera!

Su hermana se acercó a él.

—Eres mi hermano, te he soportado por siglos, un año de tregua no estaría mal...

La abrazó, esperaría una bofetada en su hermoso, carismático y bronceado rostro, pero en vez de eso, Artemisa también lo abrazó.

—Nadie se enterará... en serio—prometió separándose de ella.

—Apolo...por esta vez seré tu hermanita—dijo con dificultad Artemisa—Abrázame—le ordenó.

Bien, ya era extraño para él eso, pero estaba conforme, por fin su hermana se daba cuenta de lo maravilloso y súper especial que él era. La volvió acercar a él, y la abrazó. Después de unos segundos en silencio, sintiendo la respiración de la diosa de la caza, recordó que Artemisa llevaba en su mano uno de los objetos de la caja.

—Sabes...Hermanita...Ehh...Tengo que irme, Tal vez Hermes ya éste en el Olimpo—balbuceaba— ¡Adiós!

Dejando a una muy confundida Artemisa, Apolo empezó a subir colina arriba, no sabía el camino, pero tenía que marcharse si amaba su eterna vida.

Una pequeña explosión retumbó en el lugar. Apolo volteó para ver a su hermana. Artemisa se encontraba llena de pintura muchos colores, de los pies a la cabeza.

— ¡Una bomba! ¿En serio? ¡Apolo!—gritó furiosa Artemisa.

Reír. Eso era lo que podía hacer, ya habría otros años nuevos para volver a abrazar a su hermana, aunque fuera contra las normas de castidad de ella.

* * *

><p>No planeaba alguna nota final, pero tenía que hacerlo. Si llegaste hasta aquí abajo ¡Gracias!, gracias por no aburrirte, por leerlo completo y eso. Estoy lista para los tomatazos.<p>

Como pudiste leer, al final agregué un poco de Apolo/Jacinto, me pareció muy tierno,de hecho al principio iba a concederte esa petición, pero luego me atasqué un poco y supe que tendría que cambiar la idea, también iban a ser más viñetas, pero no quería hacerlo más extenso y cansino para ti. En fin, casi tres meses esperando por esto, espero que haya valido la pena que esperaras.

**¡Feliz año! a todos esos semidioses que también se tomaron el tiempo de leer.**

Besos, Sidney-Blue

¿Review?


End file.
